Found Out
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: This is based off of the episodes in the TV Series "Friends" Where Monica and Chandler are found out that they have been dating except its Lance and Pidge. Everyone will slowly find out that they have been dating and the result is hilarious! A thought originally thought out by Ultraviolete04 on Tumblr.
1. Hunk Noticed

Lance and Pidge have been together for a while. They noticed that they have a great connection with each other so one thing led to another and now they can hardly keep away from one another. Only thing is… no one knows. Both feel they should wait for the havoc with the Galra to really mention anything and well. It's not as easy as one may think.

Of course, the first to notice was…

"Hey Pidge… Lance… " Hunk called out to the two as Lance was hovering above Pidge. She was doing some adjustments on the ship. They both turn his way.

"Sup' Hunk?" Lance replied. Hunk just eyed him since he's been around his and Pidge's area more often.

"Yeah… you know. You two have been more chummy lately." Hunk pointed at the two. Both Lance and Pidge just glanced at each other, making them look all the more suspicious.

"It's probably from playing the game we got at the mall so much." She laughed nervously. "That boss sure is difficult so we've just been talking about ways to defeat it." She gave a cracked smile and elbowed Lance on the stomach.

"Ouuuu- Yeah." He laughed as well. "That boss fight sure is something." Lance said with an odd tone. Hunk wasn't taking it.

"Uh-Huh…" he decided to ignore them but was still in thought of it. Once he turned back towards his screen, the other two sighed in relief and have each other a thumbs up. Just then, an idea came to Hunks mind as he slowly turned, finger pointing at them, and a suspicious expression. "Wait… are you two-" he was cut off my Lance's hand.

"Hunk, my man." Lance had a finger on his lips, signaling to stay quiet. Eye's opened wide from shock, Lance let go. Finger still pointing up, he was pointing from Lance to Pidge. Lance, with his hand behind his neck and Pidge with her arms crossed.

"Yes Hunk." Is all Pidge responded with. Hunk was still in shock but managed to calm himself.

"What- I mean when? Since when?"

"It's been a while." Lance admitted. Hunk then looked at Pidge for a deeper explanation.

"Since we had gotten the Gameflux, we've been spending more time together and one thing led to another. It just sort of happened." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you guys… serious though?" Hunk tried to reassure himself.

"Well… yeah." Pidge glanced at Lance while Hunk glared at him.

"Oh c'mon. I know I'm a flirt but It's only with Pidge now." He put his hand on her shoulder. Hunk cringed.

"Okay. Ew." He put his hand on his head. "Alright. I guess I get you two and why you haven't told anyone." He paused. "And I'm happy for you but you two can be a bit less noticeable." Hunk chuckled. The two chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Lance said. "So, were good? You won't tell anyone right?" Hunk laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I want to see how this unfolds." Then he got a horrified expression on his face. "Man, when Matt finds out your toast." Hunk had tears coming out. Lance just gave a crooked smile.

"Y-Yeah…" he leaned towards Pidge. "What will he do to me?" he asked a bit scared for his life. Pidge chuckled and whispered.

"Just run." She replied.


	2. Shiro and

It's been a while since the team had some time to just kick back. They were all drained from rescuing other planets and fighting the Galra. They all earned some TLC.

Shiro was going to grab a bite from the fridge when he noticed Lance drinking a milkshake Hunk had left on the side.

"Morning Lance. You seem to have gotten up early today." He smiled at him as he got himself a some little snacks Hunk had also made and set aside.

"Yeah. I had a hard time sleeping so I just stayed up." He sipped his milky drink. Shiro threw one of the snacks in his mouth as he realized that Lance hadn't been wearing his jacket lately.

"What happened to that green jacket you always had? The one with the white hoodie?" he pointed at him. Lance's eye's widened a bit knowing full well where it was at but being his cocky self, he still said something only he would.

"One of the…." He paused, "Space babes liked it so much she kept it." He chuckled. Shiro raised a brow, almost in a disappointed sort of way.

"Look Lance. I know you like to fool around but you need concentrate on these missions more. You can't have another race spread rumors if you leave broken hearts behind." He put his hand on Lances shoulder. Lance shook his head.

"Don't worry Shiro. I'm not playing around… and…" Lance looked down for a moment and then back up at him with a smile. "I'm fully concentrated on our missions. You know that." He reassured him. Shiro returned him a smile and grabbed the tray of snacks.

"I know Lance. I was just making sure. You never let me or the team down." He smiled. "Now, don't tell Hunk I took this whole tray of snacks but if he makes more, tell him to double the amount!" He threw one into his mouth. "These are unexpectedly delicious." Walking out of the kitchen. Lance just laughed.

_

The whole team was relaxing in the lounge area. Coran and Allura were talking about the castle. Keith was cleaning his Blade. Hunk was reading an Altean cook book he found. Pidge and Lance were back to back on the couch, one playing on his phone while the other read a book they had lying around. Shiro came into the room.

"Hey guys. Do any of you have some spare batteries?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Batteries? Or crystals, Shiro?" Coran tried to correct. Shiro chuckled.

"No Coran. Just regular earth batteries." Walking towards the gang.

"What do you need batteries for… in space?" Hunk said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I found this old little handheld here-" he was interrupted.

"My GameKid!" Pidge let out. "I lost it since we came here and I thought it was long gone! Where was it?" She asked excited, almost jumping out of her seat. Shiro chuckled and walked up to her, handing her the handheld.

"It was under a bunch of the tools as I was fixing up some things." He smiled. Pidge got up and started making her way to he room.

"Follow me. I have a ton of batteries so you can try it out." Shiro followed.

"I call next!" Lance yelled.

"Too bad it's not yours!" Pidge replied, leaving a pouty Lance behind.

_

Pidge went into her room as Shiro waited at the door. "Whoa. Maybe you should think of cleaning up a little bit Katie." Shiro said in his dad sort of tone. Pidge just laughed.

"It's going to end up the same a couple of hours after." She teased. "Now I know I had them around here." She tossed cloths and pillows aside. Shiro couldn't believe how a small being can cause such a mess. Randomly looking around to see if he can spot the batteries, he notices something familiar. He squinted his eyes to see Lance's jacket on the far corner. _That's strange. Lances Jacket is right here._ He thought to himself. _I should probably let him know._ "Found them!" Pidge ran to Shiro as she put the batteries in and turned it on.

"Oh. Thanks Pidge." He smiled, both now walking back to the lounge.

"Knock yourself out Shiro!" She smiled as she patted him on the back. She started making her way to where she was sitting as they entered the room.

"Lance." He called.

"Sup man."

"About your Jacket-" he was cut off.

"That thing is loooong gone Shiro." Pidge interrupted. "I saw Lance give it to someone." She shoved his shoulder. A now confused Shiro stared blankly at the two.

"Yeah I had already mentioned it to him." He chuckled. Shiro just stood quiet for a moment.

"Really Lance? But you REALLY loved that jacket." Hunk teased knowing their 'joke'.

"Well, it was time for me to part anyways." He smiled.

"Oh quiznak. I grew rather fond of that attire of yours Lance." Coran added. Everyone just somewhat laughed. Shiro was still trying to figure out what was going on. _Was I mistaken?_ He thought. _I know I saw it…_

"Earth to Shiro." Pidge was waving her hand in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah. It's just. I could have sworn…" he then finished it in his thoughts. _They're lying. They're hiding it… but… why?_ And then it hit him. His face lit up in realization as he pointed at Pidge and then to Lance. Pidge, a bit confused glaced at Lance and then back to Shiro, only to realize herself Oh QUIZNAK! HE SAW THE JACKET! "Jacket! You-" Pidge then covered his mouth as an awkward laugh escapes her lips.

"Lets take you to lay down for a bit Shiro! You must be tired!" she started to climbed over the couch to the other side. "Lance, Give. Me. A. HAND!" She emphasized every word to hint to him and sure enough, he caught on. He quickly ran and pulled Shiro.

"Poor Shiro! You must not be getting enough sleep! We'll be back guys!" he ended as they walked out. Everyone just stood motionless. Clueless to whats happened. Except for Hunk.

"Well then. Anyone want some snacks?" he tried to distracted them from what just happened.

"I'm down." Keith stood up, followed by Hunk himself.

"I do feel a tad famished and some of your snacks will certainly help." Allura smiled.

"I'll get some but NOT because its good!" Coran retorted. "My cooking is still the most top notch!" He said.

_

Lance and Pidge quickly dragged Shiro into Pidges room and sat him on her bed.

"You two!?." He asked surprisingly. "You're dating?" he finally said. The couple sighed.

"Yes Shiro now please don't be so loud." Pidge asked.

"Sorry we had to keep it a secret Shiro. I hope you understand. We don't want to really tell anyone until after all this ends." He responded. Shiro eyed them both.

"No one at all knows?" Lance and Pidge look at each other for a moment.

"Well. Except for Hunk. He recently found us out." Pidge said as she put her hand on her arm.

"How long have you two?..." He asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It's… been a little while." Lance quietly said. The older man eyed then both for a moment as he let out a sigh.

"I honestly don't think you two should keep something like this a secret." He got up and put his hands on both their shoulder. "Have a bit more faith in your team… even if we are defending the universe still." He let out a chuckle as did the other two.

"Yeah… It's not that we don't though Shiro." Lance let out. Shiro smiled.

"BUT. If you guys don't want me to say anything. Then I won't." He reassured them. The couple smiled. Pidge looked up at Lance and nudged his arm with her shoulder. Lance looked down at her and nodded.

"We promise to tell everyone… soon." He told his leader.

"Just not right this moment." Pidge shyly smiled. Shiro chuckled as he started making his way out.

"If that's what you guys want then I'm behind you." He smiled. "I'm still trying to process it" He laughed. "but it's not so surprising considering how much you two have in common." And then he disappeared towards the lounge area. They sighed and looked at each other.

"Maybe I should clean my room and put the jacket in a less noticeable place." Pidge smiled. Lance folded his arms.

"Oh, you think?" He somewhat scolded.

_

Shiro arrived back with the others as he saw them all digging into Hunks snacks.

"Shiro!" Hunk let out. "How… ummm. How ya feelin?" He asked, hoping Shiro would catch onto what he meant.

"I'm okay everybody." He then looked at Hunk specifically. "Don't worry." He hinted. Hunk took a breathe of relief. "Keith, hand me some of those." He went towards him but Keith just hid his plate to the side.

"I'm not handing these over." He told him. "You gotta fight me if you want my share." He looked serious but all knew was playful banter.

"There are plenty here Shiro. Hunk made a big batch just now." Allura handed him a plate.

"Thank you Allura. Maybe I should go call Pidge and Lance." He thought out loud. Allura then stood up.

"I'll give them a call." She smiled and made her way.

"Tell them to hurry now. These might be gone in a dobosh." Coran then stuffed his mouth.

_

As Allura made her way towards the control area. She turned on the cameras to see where the two were. They were leaving Pidge's room. Allura was just about to call out to them until she saw Lance lean down to give Pidge a very noticeable kiss on the lips. Allura just froze.

"Oh- Oh my…" She let it process in her head. "Oh My!" her hands on her cheeks from the surprise.


End file.
